Sympathy for the Devil
by OnlyAfterDark
Summary: AU in which Reid is a prison doctor who catches the eye of one of the more dangerous inmates. Seth Gecko is incarcerated along with his homicidal brother Richard -and Reid is unlucky enough to get right in the middle of their problems. Little bit like Prison break, little bit like OZ. CM characters as guards. Crossover with the movie From Dusk till Dawn. Slash
1. Chapter 1

******Sympathy for the Devil**

******.**

_~A scorpion and a frog meet by the bank of a stream and the scorpion asks the frog to help him across by carring him on its back because he cannot swim. _

_ Hesitant, the frog asks, "But you're a scorpion. How do I know you won't sting and kill me?" _

_To this the scorpion says, "Because if I did that, I would drown with you." _

_The frog is satisfied by that logic and he decides to help the scorpion. They set out but in midstream, the scorpion stings the frog. The frog feels the onset of paralysis and starts to sink, knowing they both will drown, but has just enough time to gasp, "Why did you do that? Now we will both die." _

_Replies the scorpion: "I could not help it. It is my nature."~_

_._

Prologue

.

"You need to step out of the room now. If you're not getting any medical treatment, you need to be escorted back to gen pop by a guard."

He is fighting to keep his voice calm and professional, to keep the sudden fluttering of his nerves and the tension that overcomes him out of it. In return, he receives a shark smile that tells him exactly how transparent he is being.

Seth takes another leisurely step towards him, putting himself in the way to the door.

"I don't see any guards." There are too many teeth in his smile. Impossibly many. A wolf's teeth shining out from under a carefully maintained sheep's pelt. "Just us."

Dr. Spencer Reid swallows convulsively as he steps back, feeling sweat gather on his brow. His eyes flicker over Seth's shoulder to the hallway behind the glass door.

It _is_ just them.

Just them in his empty doctor's office, behind a closed door and with no guards, not even another inmate, in sight. He has tried so hard not to let it come to this...just as hard as Seth Gecko has worked on the exact opposite.

"Seth-" he begins a protest, pathetically weak from the start.

Seth's smile turns into an expression that is smoldering, his black eyes burning right through him, a current of frenzied, mad desire. Reid finds himself unable to speak, his heart suddenly beating against his ribcage so hard and fast now that he can hardly breathe.

No. No, he can't let this be happening-

He keeps backing away blindly, so focused on the man closing in on him that he doesn't notice the hard edge of the examination table until it bites into the small of his back. He winces, momentarily thrown, then jumps, head snapping back around when the inmate is suddenly right there, in front of him, two large hands gripping the table to both sides of his hips and effectively caging him in.

His hands fly up out of reflex, feebly pushing against the hard muscle of two arms clad in bright prison scrubs.

Seth breathes in deeply and leans closer instead of moving away, an unstoppable force. With lowered lashes he meets Reid's unblinking stare, that terrific smile still in place.

"I was hoping I'd get you alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Staring up at the barbed wire running over the top of the walls of the Texas State Penitentiary in Huntsville, Dr. Spencer Reid feels an odd sense of foreboding. Not surprising, one might say, considering the location he is about to walk into.

He gazes up glumly at his new workplace, covering his eyes from the gleaming sunlight. He takes a step toward the entrance and shadow falls on his face, the breeze immediately feeling considerably chillier. In that moment, the urge to turn around and drive away is back, overwhelming now. He doesn't, because it's not an option.

Two years. Two years until he will be allowed to work as a regular doctor again, provided he stays clean until then. Two years of redeeming himself.

He holds his head high as he enters the prison, pretending not to notice the stares and whispers.

They all know.

Of course they do.

They also know that it is only because of his friendship with the daughter of an ambassador and his extraordinary skills that he is given this chance at all. That doesn't make it any less humiliating.

Just two years.

730 days- 17520 hours to be spent behind gray walls, surrounded by the scum of society. Hell by any definition. And he has to live and breathe and function and stay sober through every single one of those days.

The mental image of his mother's disappointed expression is like a shove between his shoulder blades.

He steps into the cool, dark building in front of him without another look over his shoulder.

xxx

Whatever he had thought it would be like -it's worse.

The feeling of claustrophobia hits him the second the first thick metal door slams shut behind him and it only gets worse with every clammy hand he has to shake, every curious stare from the guards and nurses he meets, every leer and murmur from the prisoners he sees.

So much for blending in then.

Three hours into his day he is sitting at his desk, so on edge that when he feels yet another pair of eyes on him, he snaps, whirling around and glaring at the offender.

"Can I help you with something?" he snaps, just barely keeping in what he really wants to say.

Across the room, standing on the threshold to the doctors' office, is a tall muscular man -dark skinned and clad in a guard's uniform- whose eyebrows have come up alongside his hands, appeasing. "Woah, pretty boy...do you bite off the head of everyone trying to introduce themselves to you?"

Spencer falters at the mans genuine expression. He doesn't look judging at all like he'd thought, just friendly...or he did at least.

"Wh- no sorry," he stammers, embarrassed, "I didn't- uh, what did you just call me?"

The man seems to flush slightly but it's hard to see on his skin. He rubs his neck nervously, "Oh-sorry, I wasn't- I mean, I didn't catch your name at the staff meeting this morning so... I'm Derek Morgan. I work in the D block with Prentiss and Hotchner. I was just dropping off one of the prisoners for a checkup, and you looked kinda tense sitting there so..."

Specner cant help but smile as he watches the man stammer through his thought process. He doesnt look like the type who would have trouble speaking but for some reason they're both slightly out of it now. He watches Morgan's face crack up slightly in response to his smile and decides it's not an entirely bad feeling.

"Yeah...really, sorry again. It's been a tough first day," he gets up to properly greet his new acquaintance. "Spencer Reid, it's nice to meet you."

Usually he makes a point of not shaking peoples' hands, but before he can even consider a polite way around it, Morgan's fingers are wrapped around his, warm and slightly calloused, and Spencer surprises himself by not pulling away from the touch.

"So," Morgan smiles, "care for a break then? I haven't had lunch yet and I could give you a tour of the break room."

"Well, who could say no to that?"

xx

Meeting Derek Morgan, it turns out is one of the few positive things that happens to him during the whole first day. The rest of it kind of makes him want to use the sedative he's administering to his patients to himself.

xxx

The second his last patient for the day has been led out of the infirmary by the guards, Spencer collapses behind his desk gratefully. Whatever he thought this job would be like, it's worse. It´s draining, it's stressful, it´s irritating.

"How you holding up, honey?" One of the nurses, a pretty blonde named Jennifer sticks her head into his office, winking at him. She is one of the few who doesn't seem to look down on him with condescension or envy, actually trying to make work easier on him.

He forces a weak smile for her sake but it's obvious by her piteous expression that he's not very convincing.

"That bad, huh?"

He sighs, tiredly rubbing his face with one hand, "Let's see. My total count of patients today includes twelve junkies out to get some free medication, three people who just wanted to get out of work, and six who seemed to think we are running an escort service here." He shudders, grimacing at the memory, "The last guy I asked where he was feeling uncomfortable just grabbed my hand and put it to his crotch. The one before that offered _me_ a medical examination. I feel dirty."

Jennifer smiles a bit at his pitiful expression before shrugging, "Well, this job is no walk in the park, Doctor, especially for someone with your looks."

Spencer pulls another face at her even though she's probably right. Of all the horrible obstacles to face in an all male prison, somehow the fact that he would be of interest for hundreds of affection starved men with his slender figure and delicate features had not occurred to him before today.

"Look on the bright side," Jennifer tries to cheer him up as she grabs her coat, ready to leave.

"How so?" he asks, on the very edge of cynical.

"At least you don't have boobs."

As soon as she is out of the room, Spencer lets his head fall onto the surface of his desk with a soft thud. She's right of course, but knowing she's even worse off doesn't really make him feel any better.

One day down. 729 to go. He thinks he understands now why so many prison inmates mark the passing of days until freedom on the walls of their cells.

What, he can't help but wonder, might the orderlies say if he did the same thing in the infirmary?

xxx

Almost a whole week passes just like the first day, in an exhausting, monotonous blur.

The prison's daily routine is terribly dull once one gets over the stress factor of working with violent criminals. He comes in, gets changed, the guards bring in prisoners, Spencer lets them gawk and jeer while he does his job, then someone else is brought in. There is the occasional tense situation, with prisoners getting loud or angry or trying to cop a feel, but there is always at least one guard around to keep them in check. That, too, becomes routine worryingly fast.

By the end of week one, Spencer has begun to think that he'll do okay here, as okay as one can be in his situation anyway.

Then, he meets Seth Gecko.

.

* * *

Alright so much for the first impression :)

Couple of technicalities: Criminal Minds and From Dusk till Dawn do not belong to me; I do not make money with this.

Furthermore, I hope people will like this idea for a crossover. It came to me thanks to the works that are already out there (and thank you again, Jennifer131, for encouraging this. I hope it won't disappoint!)

I'm not entirely sure where I'll take this yet (if there is an interest at all) -how romantic or how dark it will be. Could go either way. Seth Gecko does not come of as someone who is bad through and through in the movie, unlike his brother, but then he does not come across as someone who would be interesting in anything other than getting business done so... so I don't know if this could even work. So, if you have an opinion or a tip please let me know!


End file.
